


One Year Anniversary

by PrincessHarry1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Harry in Lace, LARRY IS REAL BYE BITCH, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Power Bottom Harry, Smut, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, amen, bye, hope u like dis, larry larry idk, lots of larry sex because larry sex is beautiful bitch bless, sex sex sex larry sex, wrecked harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHarry1994/pseuds/PrincessHarry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Louis and Harry's one year anniversary and Louis is taking Harry to Miami. While there Harry surprises Louis with something special...very special ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** Contains strong language and a lot of sex 
> 
> Enjoy !! :::)

"How much longer" Harry whined looking over at the older man driving. "Just 4 more hours baby, calm down" Louis chuckled. 

It was Louis and Harry's one year anniversary and Louis was taking Harry to the Miami beach. Nothing big but something that Harry really desired. He's seen pictures of Miami and thinks its really beautiful and should be fun. Plus he had a special surprise planned for Louis.

Louis parked at a resting area. "Need to use the restroom?" Louis asked taking off his seatbelt. Harry nodded as he took his off. Both men got off. Harry headed to the restroom as Louis stood beside the car. 

Harry washed his hands and headed back outside to see his boyfriend taking a smoke. Louis took his last drag and threw it away. "Ready?" Louis asked opening the car door. "Yes" Harry smiled in excitement as he opened the car door and got in. Louis started the car and began to make his way back on the road.

Its been 2 hours. Louis was driving with one hand while the other was holding Harry's hand. Harry was on his phone while the other hand was being held by Louis. 

Harry turned his phone off and rested his head back. He turned to face his driving boyfriend. "Louis when are we gonna get there I wanna give you your fucking surprise" Harry whined as his eyes widened when he realized his just told Louis his plan. "Surprise I see? What kind of surprise?" Louis smirked looking back at Harry then back at the road. Harry bit his lip not knowing what to say. "Umm- I was planning on giving you an anniversary surprise" Harry said innocently. "Ohhhh, may I ask what the surprise is" Louis asked teasingly to make Harry spill. "I-I um..." Harry stuttered as he wanted to tell Louis he bought a kitty lingerie costume so louis could fuck him to the mattress. "I bought you something" Harry lied looking at the blue orbed boy in nervousness. "Ah okay" Louis smiled gripping Harry's hand tighter. 

Louis had arrived at his destination. He parked the car outside the hotel they were gonna stay at. Louis looked over at the young boy was happily asleep. Louis smiled at the sight and grabbed his I phone to take a picture. He took it and smiled as he turned it off. Louis turned the engine off and removed his seatbelt getting off the car. He slammed the car door closed as he walked over to the other side to open the other car door where harry was at. "Harry, baby, we're here" Louis whispered tapping Harry's cheek gently. Harry opened his eyes slowly to see his lover in front of him. Harry eyes widened. "Where are we" He asked, his voice cracky. "We're here!" Louis yelled happily. "We are!?" Harry gleefully said. He took his seatbelt off and got off. 

It was night and the sky looked amazing with the stars shining bright. It was hot but not too hot. The wind was soft and warm and there wasn't too much noise neither. Harry already loved it and couldn't wait to give Louis the surprise.

Harry and Louis get there luggage out of the trunk then closed it. They both headed Inside. "I'm gonna check us in babe" Louis said setting the luggage next to Harry. Harry nodded as he sat on top of a suitcase thinking of how he wanted Louis to wreck him. Louis walked over to Harry and picked up his luggage. "Cmon love, our room is 312, all the way at the top." Louis smiled as they both walked over to the elevator.

After many steps and elevator trips they both found there room. Louis opened it with the key the lady at the front desk gave him. He opened the door and they both walked in. There was king size bed, nice bathroom, living room with a TV and couch, kitchen, and even a balcony that exposed the Miami beach. 

Louis and Harry set there luggage down. "This is amazing" Harry squealed jumping on the bed. Harry shut his eyes. He felt Louis crawl on top of him. He shot his eyes open to see his beautiful boyfriend. "You happy?" Louis asked smirking as he laid on top of Harry and played with his curls. Harry wrapped his legs around his waist. "Yes" Harry smiled biting his lip innocently. "Stop that" Louis whispered sternly. Harry smirked as he bopped his nose. "No" he said in a cute tone. Louis chuckled then looked at Harry. Their eyes locked admiring their beautiness. Louis leaned down to kiss Harry. Harry's lips were soft and his mouth tasted sweet and minty. Louis lips were warm and his mouth tasted sweet but not too sweet, just what Harry liked. They kissed sloppily and slow. Harry felt a hand unbuttoned his shirt. Harry stopped Louis hand and stopped kissing him. "What babe?" Louis asked confused thinking Harry would be okay with it, as always. "Not now, I have to get your surprise ready" Harry spoke. "Ahhh I see" Louis smirked as he got up from Harry. Harry sat up buttoning the button Louis unbuttoned. "You get my surprise ready I'll go get dinner for us" Louis smiled getting his wallet. "Okay, but knock on the door when you come back" Harry responded. "Okay baby" Louis replied giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips and exiting the room shutting the door behind him.

Harry ran over to the door and locked it. He ran over to his suitcase and opened it to find the costume. He found it and ran to the bathroom to put it on.

After about 20 minutes Harry was ready. He was wearing black lace panties with a black bow on the back, black lace stockings, a little black lace skirt with bows at the ends, some black little cat ears, and lastly Harry's favorite, the furry cat tail. Whats so special about this is that its not just an ordinary cat tail, its a butt plug which was a delight to Harry. Harry put his hair all messy which added a sexy effect. He even put on some cherry clear lip gloss. He sat on the couch like a present ready to be opened by his daddy.

Harry heard a knock on the door. "Harry, baby its me". Harry jolted up and ran to the door and unlocked it. He ran back to the bathroom and shut it. "Come in!!!" Harry yelled. 

Louis came in to see the room empty. He put the food down in the kitchen. "Harry?" Louis shouted searching for the young boy. Louis opened the balcony door to look for him. He leaned against the railing looking around. All of a sudden Louis felt arms wrap around his waist. Louis smirked knowing it was his beautiful princess. Harry began placing soft wet kisses on Louis neck. Louis turned around in shock to see his green orbed boy wearing a lingerie cat costume. "You like it? Picked it out just for you!" Harry smirked turning around in a circle giving Louis the full package. Louis could feel himself hardening. "Come play with your kitten" Harry bit his lip walking back inside swaying his bum and hips. 

Louis followed him inside and shut the balcony door. Harry stood there biting his finger giving Louis an innocent look. "Fuck harry" Louis breathed out as he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close as their body's were pressed together. Louis breathed against Harry's lips. "Daddy your kitten has been naughty" Harry whispered in a little cute voice. "Harry what are you doing to me" Louis asked as his dick was hardening and Harry could feel it in between his thighs. "Happy one year anniversary baby" Harry smirked. Louis bit his lip in pleasure. "Where's my gift" Louis smirked. "Right here. You can do anything you want to do to me. I'm all yours" Harry smirked biting his lip. 

Louis reached out for Harry's butt as he grabbed it with force. Harry jumped as he let out a little breath. Louis smiled at the view. "Lay down for me baby" Louis whispered. Harry did as told and layed down. Louis got on top of him. "You look so sexy princess" Louis breathed out. Louis kissed Harry as he tasted the taste of cherry. It was a sloppy and fast kiss which was Louis favorite kind of kiss. 

Louis pulled away from the kiss and untied Harry's skirt. He slipped it off and threw it across the room exposing his panties. Louis then removed Harry's stocking one by one. "Get on your hands and knees for me baby" Louis stated and Harry did as told. Just when Louis was gonna slip off his panties he saw the tail. He grabbed it pulled it out. That's when he realized it was a butt plug. "Holy shit Harry" Louis breather out as Harry bit his lip. Louis slipped Harry's panties off and threw them to the ground. Louis slapped Harry's ass as Harry let out a little moan. Louis removed his shirt off and unzipped his pants dropping them to the floor. Louis flipped Harry around so he was laying down stomach facing up. He picked him up kissing him as he grabbed his bum and Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Louis sat down on the bed as they kissed and Harry was sitting on him.

"Wanna ride me princess?" Louis asked in between the kiss. "Mhm" Harry moaned. Louis took his hard cock out. "Ready baby" Louis whispered smirking. Harry jumped up and positioned himself on the tip of Louis cock. Harry then sat down slowly feeling the burning sensation and heat inside. Harry let out a small little breath as he rested his head on Louis shoulder. Harry then began moving up and down at a normal pace.

Louis placed his hands on Harry's hips helping him move up and down. Harry bounced on Louis cock up and down. Harry began panting hard and moaning. "You look so pretty princess" Louis breathed out at the sight of his baby bouncing on him. Harry then began bouncing on him faster now as he felt pleasure and heat. Harry threw his head back trying to tell Louis something but chocked on his moans. "Cmon princess, go faster" Louis whispered. Harry began going harder and faster slamming on Louis cock every time. Harry began panting even harder letting out loud moans. "N-need t-ahhh" Harry moaned out not being able to finish his sentence. Louis smiled at the view and how he was enjoying it very much that he couldn't even speak. "C-cum" Harry whimpered out loud. Louis stopped Harry from bouncing. "No princess not yet" Louis smiled. Harry sat there on Louis trying to catch his breath. 

"Lay down" Louis said. Harry laid down spreading his legs. Louis leaned over and placed small kisses over Harry's tummy. Louis lifted Harry's leg over his shoulder and jerked himself a few times before getting into Harry. Louis then slowly pushed in his cock into Harry. He then began moving fast as you could hear the sound of there thighs clapping. Harry grabbed the sheets of the bed and closed his eyes shut panting and moaning. Louis slammed into Harry hard in every thrust hitting his prostate. Harry wanted to cum so bad but wanted to wait till Louis advised him to. Louis went really faster slamming hard. Harry began yelling out loud not being able to catch his breath. "L-LOUIS....AGHSHHH HARDER HARDER" Harry yelled out almost on the point of his orgasm. Louis slammed into Harry harder than ever. Harry yelled out loud chocking on his breath every time gripping the sheets. "IM GONNA C-CUM LOU-" Harry yelled out. "Cum for me baby" Louis moaned. Harry then cummed all over the bed sheets as he twitched in pleasure. Louis took his cock out of Harry and cummed on his belly. 

Harry's vision blurred as he felt tears at the corner of his eyes and down his cheeks. Louis fell beside Harry who was out of breath. Louis laid on his side and smiled at his princess. "You did so well love" Louis smiled warmly moving Harry's hair out of his face. "I Love you" Harry whispered now that he catched his breath. "I love you too baby, Happy one year" Louis smiled kissing his lips. "Here, cmon" Louis smiled as he moved Harry on top of him. Harry rested his head on Louis chest as Harry played with his dark chocolate brown curls. "Did you like my present?" Harry asked. "Loved it" Louis smiled kissing Harry's forehead. 

After that Harry and Louis both fell happily asleep. The two of them dreamed away as they were cuddled in eachothers arms for their one year anniversary...


End file.
